In conventional dynamoelectric stators, lead portions that are formed on an end portion of a polyphase winding are laid parallel to a first coil end group, the lead portions are partially covered in a cloth tube, and the cloth tube is fixed to the first coil end group using an adhesive (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other conventional dynamoelectric stators, a regulating recess portion is disposed on top of a coil end group, and a lead portion is fitted into the regulating recess portion, and is fixed to the coil end group using an adhesive (see Patent Literature 2, for example).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-103697 (Gazette)    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-023916 (Gazette)